criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Corinne Bohrer
Richard Campbell Bohrer Rick Bohrer David Bohrer Richard Frederick Bohrer Joe Bohrer Matthew Curtis Bohrer |yearsactive = 1981-present }}Corinne Bohrer is an American actress best known for her role as Lianne Mars in the teen noir mystery series Veronica Mars. Biography Bohrer was born on October 18, 1958, in Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, to Nancy Carson and Richard Bohrer. Why Bohrer wanted to be an actress is not known. What is known is that Bohrer grew up in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, Billings, Montana, and Arlington, Texas, and attended both Lamar High School and The University of Texas at Arlington. Bohrer got her first on-screen role in 1981, when she was cast as Vicki Thomas in the pilot episode of the dramatic crime series McClain's Law. Bohrer got her first major role in 1984, when she was cast as Cory Smith, a pediatric nurse that has a crush on series protagonist Harold Shenfield, for all 22 episodes of the medical comedy series E/R. Since then, Bohrer has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Flash, The Flash, Big Eden, Joan of Arcadia, Phantom of the Megaplex, Inconceivable, Star Kid, Murder, She Wrote, Double Rush, Tellers, Aurora: Operation Intercept, Party of Five, Nowhere Fast, The Coriolis Effect, Civil Wars, Vice Versa, Murder in the First, Veronica Mars, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Bohrer portrayed Alexandria Duggan in the Season Fifteen episodes "Family Tree" and "Face Off". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2020) TV episodes - Alexandria Duggan *Tellers (2019) - Gloria Duffield *The Flash (2018) - Zoey "Prank" Clark *Murder in the First - 5 episodes (2015) - Lydia Maker *Veronica Mars - 7 episodes (2004-2006) - Lianne Mars *Joan of Arcadia - 2 episodes (2003-2004) - Sylvia Tardio *Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) - Julie Riley *Big Eden (2000) - Anna Rudolph *Rude Awakening - 12 episodes (1998-2000) - Tish Frank *Will & Grace (1999) - Judy *Family Attraction (1998) - Mother *Inconceivable (1998) - Eve *Star Kid (1997) - Janet Holloway *Under Wraps (1997) - Marshall's Mom *Chicago Sons (1997) - Unknown Character *Party of Five (1997) - Karen *High Incident - 2 episodes (1996) - Unknown Character *Partners - 7 episodes (1995-1996) - Lolie *Murder, She Wrote - 3 episodes (1992-1996) - Helena McKenna/Bea Huffington/Wanda Andrews *Double Rush - 13 episodes (1995) - Zoe Fuller *Nowhere Fast (1995) - Didi *Mr. Show with Bob and David (1995) - Extra at party *Ned and Stacey (1995) - Stephanie *Friends (1995) - Melanie *Aurora: Operation Intercept (1995) - Sharon Pruett *Revenge of the Nerds IV: Nerds in Love (1994) - Jeanie Humphrey *The Coriolis Effect (1994) - Suzy *Diagnosis Murder (1994) - Bobbie Burton *Nick's Game (1993) - Martha Allard *Shameful Secrets (1993) - Nancy *A Twist of the Knife (1993) - Nurse Judith *Civil Wars (1992) - Stephanie Reiman *Man of the People - 10 episodes (1991-1992) - Constance Leroy *The Letters from Moab (1991) - Beth Logan *Herman's Head (1991) - Connie *Dream On (1991) - Chloe *The Flash (1991) - Zoey "Prank" Clark *We'll Take Manhattan (1990) - Cheryl Lee *Free Spirit - 14 episodes (1989-1990) - Winnie Goodwinn *Top of the Hill (1989) - Unknown Character *Dead Solid Perfect (1988) - Janie Rimmer *Vice Versa (1988) - Sam *Cross My Heart (1987) - Susan *Her Secret Life (1987) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *Destination America (1987) - Trish *Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol (1987) - Laura *I'll Take Manhattan - 2 episodes (1987) - Julia Jacobson *St. Elsewhere (1986) - Suzanne McConnell *Stewardess School (1986) - Cindy Adams *MacGyver (1986) - Terry Ross *E/R - 22 episodes (1984-1985) - Nurse Cory Smith *The Yellow Rose (1984) - Rickey *Surf II (1984) - Cindy Lou O'Finley *Hardcastle and McCormick (1984) - Gina Longren *Joysticks (1983) - Patsy Rutter *The Kid with the 200 I.Q. (1983) - Unknown Character *T.J. Hooker (1983) - Beth Arnold *They Call Me Bruce (1982) - Cowgirl Suzie *My Favorite Year (1982) - Bonnie *Bare Essence (1982) - Unknown Character *The Powers of Matthew Star (1982) - Cheerleader *Zapped! (1982) - Cindy (credited as Corine Borher) *I, the Jury (1982) - Soap Opera Actress (credited as Corrinne Bohrer) *Making the Grade (1982) - Unknown Character *The Beach Girls (1982) - Champagne Girl *Falcon Crest (1982) - Ann Hilton *McClain's Law (1981) - Vicki Thomas 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses